Couldn't Happen
by TheDudeLordOfFantasy
Summary: Don sees something that would’ve never occurred to him…could something like this truly happen? My mind went crazy and I had no choice but to write this. One-shot COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and if you don't believe me come over here and look at my small room full of personal belongings. Nowhere does it show that I own Numb3rs or anything that popular. The coolest thing I own is my Batman belt. Go me!

A/N: Another on-shot. This one seems kinda' short to me…I usually don't do short things but here we go with this one… it's another late boring night where I should be doing homework and studying but this idea wont leave me alone so here we go…ENJOY!

* * *

Don felt the rage pulsing through his veins. He didn't know what he was doing but he didn't care…revenge was the only thing that penetrated through his wild mind. 

He caught up to the man who was running from him through the dark corridors of the warehouse. The arrest had gone bad…real bad…and for Don it was too much for him to take…

Far too much…

The man was covered in blood, but it wasn't his and Don knew that.

He knew whose blood it was.

Don's gun was drawn and it took all his will not to shoot at that moment when he had the perfect shot. He wanted to look into the killer's eyes as he died. He wanted to see his pain hoping it would ease his own…

Because he killed her.

The man finally stopped still facing away from the FBI agent. He reached a dead end …there was no where to run now…now where to hide…

Don steadied his aim.

"Turn around!"

The man didn't move. He didn't make a sound.

"Look at me you son-of-a-bitch!"

Slowly the man turned looking defiantly into Don's hard brown eyes, and Don almost dropped his gun.

"Charlie…" he gasped looking at his brothers bloodied face. His eyes were cold and emotionless. He still held the gun that he killed her with.

"Charlie?"

The man didn't move.

"Charlie is that you?" Don asked not believing what he was seeing. "We thought you were dead."

The man didn't move.

"When you didn't come home months ago we thought you were dead. Where have you been?"

Charlie raised his gun.

"I don't know you," he said pulling back the cock. "Charlie did die. I don't know you."

"Charlie what are you doing?" Don asked amazed. Then suddenly he remembered why he had been chasing him. "You killed her! Why did you kill her Charlie? She loved you! Why did you have to do it? Why did you kill our mother?"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly his finger firmly on the trigger. "We've both changed. You don't know me anymore. Good-bye."

He pulled the trigger and all Don heard was a faint ringing in his ears.

* * *

Don sat straight up in bed sweating and panting profusely. He put a hand to his head and ran his fingers up through his hair. He looked towards his apartment window and even though his blind were shut light still streamed through the cracks. 

What was that ringing?

He looked over at his bedside table and noticed that it was the phone. He looked at the caller id and saw his home phone number. In a single motion he stood up and stretched, while grabbing the phone from its cradle and mumbling a groggy hello.

"Hey Don," the voice on the other line greeted cheerfully. "Are you just getting up? Its almost noon."

"Charlie, it was a long night," Don said quietly.

"Well then sleeping beauty did you have any interesting dreams?" Charlie joked.

Don sighed softly remembering the thoughts that had just barely left his mind, but he quickly dismissed them knowing nothing like that would ever happen.

It couldn't.

"Nope," the FBI agent said sitting back on the edge of his bed. "How about you?"

Why dwell on things that would never happen?

It's not like it will affect anybody…right?

END

* * *

I know weird…I usually don't ever write or read dream fics but this is really my first true one. Like the twist? I had fun writing this one because I started out thinking of something else and it brought me here. 

I was thinking that since Don had been away from Charlie so long he might've felt that they both had changed. And that he didn't know Charlie at all anymore. Since Charlie did nothing but work on that P vs. NP problem when their mother was sick I think that Don had partially blamed Charlie for her going so soon. I don't know…my mind is strange…

My friend's mom explained to me that all our dreams have specific meanings when she was driving us to school this morning so I thought I'd expand that thought and make it part of a fic.

Now I'm analyzing television character's dreams…I really am crazy…

OK well anyway I wanna thank all my reviewers from the first Numb3rs fic I wrote that encouraged me to keep putting my Numb3r fics up. Thankies! And please if you like this one review…it makes me make up new ideas for new fics! Not that my mind ever stops working…

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


End file.
